Assassin
"You won't see me coming, 'till I strike." Alright, this is the blank page, ready for you to edit for this job. If you need any help, go the Job Template Example page so that you have an idea of what you are going to do. = Jobchange Guide = See: Class Job Quest = Builds= To encourage players to make their own build, no specific values for each stat would be given. On the other hand, the importance of each stat for a build would be indicated by the numbers of * assigned to it, with *** being the most important and * being the least important. At the same time, only offensive skills are listed under each build type. Critical Build Critical builds use Katar-type weapons as their primary weapons due to the fact that these weapons double the base crit rate of the character wearing it. Since critical attdcvore flee and DEF, these builds need to have high ASPD and crit rate to maximize their damage-per-second. Critical builds are classified into two types, wherein the difference lies on where they depend on for their crit rate. Equip-Critical Build Even though it is a critical build, this build doesn't put that much importance on LUK because it relies on crit-increasing cards, equipments and consumables to increase its crit rate. That way, AGI and STR could be raised for more ASPD and damage, respectively. *STR: **/*** *AGI: *** *INT: * *VIT: ** *DEX: ** *LUK: */** Primary Skills: *Sonic Blow *Grimtooth Natural Critical Build This build raises its LUK to a decent amount so it doesn't rely too much crit-increasing cards and equipments. Due to this, the player could use damage-increasing cards and equipments for additional damage per hit, leading to higher damage-per-second. *STR: 0 *AGI: *** *INT: * *VIT: ** *DEX: ** *LUK: **/*** Primary Skills: *Sonic Blow *Grimtooth Dual Dagger Build Considered as the most versatile of all builds and the fastest build to level, this build focuses on hitting hard so STR is given top priority. Since it doesn't hit that fast because of the ASPD penalty when dual-wielding and its moderate AGI, it needs to have decent hit rate so DEX is raised considerably. *STR: *** *AGI: ** *INT: * *VIT: ** *DEX: *** *LUK: * Primary Skills: *Sonic Blow *Grimtooth Hybrid Hit-Lock Build Even though the build is quite similar to that of a DD build, they have two main differences. First, hybrid hit-lock builds focus on hitting fast and consistent rather than hitting hard so AGI and DEX are given more importance than STR. Second, katar-type weapons compounded with a sidewinder card is the weapon of choice for hybrid-hitlock builds. *STR: ** *AGI: *** *INT: * *VIT: ** *DEX: *** *LUK: * Primary Skills: *Sonic Blow *Grimtooth Pure Sonic Blow Build This build primarily relies on Sonic Blow to take down its targets so STR, for high damage, and DEX, for high hit rate, are the most important stats for this build. Since this is the most difficult build to level, players have the choice of raising AGI for leveling while dual-wielding. *STR: *** *AGI: * *INT: * *VIT: ** *DEX: *** *LUK: 99 Primary Skills: *Sonic Blow Secondary Skills: *Grimtooth =Equipment= =Skills= See ''Thief Skills'' for a list of first job skills. Quest Skills =Job Bonus= =See Also= *Job Template Example *Thief *Assassin Cross Category:Classes Category:Second Classes